superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Speedy
Teen Titans Team Member Speedy was the teenage sidekick of Green Arrow back in the '60s. He was also a member of the Teen Titans. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Roy Harper's parents, John and Anna were both killed when an experiment by his scientist father exploded. This was in the wilds of Arizona. Roy was found by Indians and brought up by Chief Thunderhead, a great archer who could do many fantastic things with a bow and arrow. He trained the boy in their use. Later he told Roy to seek his future with the great archer, Green Arrow. The Chief is now dead.As explained in Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #209 (Feb. 1955). On the parellel universe of Earth-Two Speedy's real name was also Roy Harper, Jr.. He was identified as the orphaned son of Roy Harper, Sr., a forest ranger who had died saving a Navajo medicine chief named "Brave Bow" from a fire. Brave Bow raised the younger Roy himself, training him at archery. Roy Jr. took to this training eagerly, and idolized the archer superhero, Green Arrow. As a teenager, Roy is given the opportunity to perform at an archery competition judged by Green Arrow, where he assists the hero at foiling an attempted burglary, even proving himself to be a faster shot than the hero. Following the death of Brave Bow, Green Arrow asked Roy to serve as his sidekick, an offer Roy jumped at, taking the name Speedy. After a few adventures with the newly formed Titans (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl), Roy becomes the first 'part-time' member,As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #53 (February, 1978). For more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_1_53 Teen Titans #53 go to the DC Database]. eventually becoming a full fledged member. A few years later, after the original Titans disbanded, he joined a band called Great Frog and eventually became a drug addict.This was a first in DC comics, in an award-winning story in Green Lantern vol.2, #85-86 (Sept. & November 1971), part of a classic, 14-issue run by the writer-artist team of Denny O'Neil and Neal Adams. For more on issue 85 and issue 86, go to the DC Database. A few years after that, he rejoined the 're-formed' Titans ready to fight crime.See Teen Titan, Vol. 1 Issues #44 - #53 (1976-78). Powers and Abilities See Green Arrow's powers and abilities. Appearances Speedy did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Filmation Appearances The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968): Teen Titans episodes: :* The Monster Machine :* The Space Beast Round-Up :* Operation: Rescue Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (February 1, 1977) -- Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (October 1, 1977) -- Mentioned Gallery Flmspdy.jpg Speedybow.jpg Notes *The fact that Speedy was Green Arrow's sidekick was never actually revealed in the Super Friends (comic book) or the Filmation cartoons. This is just speculation based on the fact that in the comic books he was the sidekick of Green Arrow. * He first appeared in More Fun Comics vol.1 #73''For more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/More_Fun_Comics_Vol_1_73 ''More Fun Comics vol.1 #73], go to the DC Database. (November 1941) * He was created by Mort Weisinger and Paul Norris External Links * Go to Speedy (comics) at wikiepdia.org * Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Speedy Speedy disambiguation page] at the DC Database Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Titan Members Category:Green Arrow supporting characters